


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by shadesofpink



Series: Buddiemas 12 Days Of Christmas Prompts [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 12 days of Buddie, Buddiemas, M/M, More cute Christmas fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadesofpink/pseuds/shadesofpink
Summary: Buck, Eddie and Christopher get all they could’ve asked for.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddiemas 12 Days Of Christmas Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567000
Comments: 11
Kudos: 155





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of the 12 Days of Buddie Christmas Prompts
> 
> Day 6 Prompt - Secret Santa/Gifts (This focuses on the Gifts)
> 
> Please feel free to leave feedback!

It had taken Eddie by surprise when Christopher had asked him over breakfast, not sure of the appropriate response he froze. Buck had been in their lives for almost two years now, over a year of which he had been living with them. They had been dating for over a year, and Eddie was about to ask him to marry him. So the fact that what Christopher was asking hadn’t really crossed his mind much was surprising. He knew it made sense, and it would just be making what they already knew official but Eddie also knew that the three of them hadn’t really had a conversation about it.

“Why do you ask?” He finally replied to Christopher.

“Well, Denny has two moms, and Logan at school has two dads, and Buck is basically my dad right?”

“Yeah buddy, he is”

“So he should just adopt me then”

“Bud, it’s not that simple”

“Why not?”

“Well, I mean, I know Buck loves you, and I know he thinks of you as his son too, but you have to ask him first”

“Okay, I will”

“Okay, but you can’t just dump it on him whenever you feel like okay?”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s something Buck will have to think about.”

“Why”

“Because it’s a lot of responsibility”

“Like when I asked if we could get a puppy?”

“Exactly, but times ten”

“Okay, I get it”

“Now, let me talk to him about it okay, I’ll let him know you asked about it and we can give him some time to sit with it okay?”

“Okay dad, thanks”

“You’re sure you want that?”

“Yes dad, I've been thinking about it for a while”

“Okay kid, eat your cereal”

The two of them finished their breakfast before Eddie dropped him at school and headed to work. Buck had gone in early to help Bobby with setting up the last of the decorations they wanted to put up. Buck was on a ladder when Eddie walked in admiring the view of his ass as he lent over pinning up some garland. 

Eddie made his way into the locker room to change and Buck joined him soon after, placing a kiss to the back of his neck and he moved past him. 

“Morning babe” Buck started, “How was breakfast without me?”

“Mmm, Cereal-y” Eddie sighed, distraction in his tone as Buck let out a laugh. “How was it here?”

“Good, we got a lot done, so I think Bobby is finally happy”

“That’s good” Eddie said, something still clearly on his mind as he buttoned his uniform shirt.

Buck moved to close the gap between them his arms reaching around Eddie’s neck.

“What’s going on in there” Buck said motioning to Eddies head.

“Oh, nothing, just can talk about it later?” Eddie said shaking his head and brushing it off like it was nothing. Buck took a step back, confusion on his face that Eddie took note of immediately. “Oh, no, don’t get in your head, it’s nothing bad, I just don’t know if here is the right place”

“Okay...that’s still hella ominous, but keep the mystery alive I guess Diaz” Buck laughed, mood lightening as he tapped Eddie on the butt as he headed towards the showers. Eddie smiling as he turned to head back to the floor. 

The shift went by pretty quickly, Buck finding moments to corner Eddie trying to bribe him with sexual favours in exchange for hints on what he could possibly need to talk to him about. But Eddie wasn’t budging. It wasnt until they were getting ready to leave for the day that Eddie was the one seeking out Buck, telling him to meet him at one of their favourite diners so they could grab brunch before heading home.

Eddie arrived first securing them a booth in the back corner of the restaurant where Buck found him a few minutes later, the waitress sliding a couple of coffees onto the table and handing them both menus.

“Ok, the suspense is killing me” Buck started, Eddie laughing at his impatience.

“Okay, so yesterday over breakfast, Christopher asked me something”

“Okay...”

“And I told him I would ask you about your feelings on it, and I know it’s a lot, so I get if you don’t want to or if it’s too much okay?”

“Okay Eddie, what is it?”

“Just, you can say no okay?”

“Eddie, just ask me”

“Christopher was wondering if you would want to adopt him” He glanced nervously at Buck over his coffee, scared to see his reaction, surprised as his eyes glassed over, a smile spreading on his face.

“Uh...he want’s that?” Buck choked out.

“He does. Said he’s been thinking about it for a while, and that you’re basically his dad anyway, which you are”

“How do you feel about it?”

“I’m....Buck, you’re a part of our family, I hope you’re here for good, I want you to be here for good. My son hasn’t loved anyone the way he loves you...ever. Not even me. I don’t want you to feel pressured into doing it, but if it’s something you want, I want it too. I want us to be a family, which we will be either way. But it’s your decision, and Christopher and I will respect it either way”

“I am, Eddie. I’m not going anywhere okay. I’m in this for good. You and Chris are my family, and if you are okay with it, and it’s truly what he wants it’s what I want, more than anything.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’ve never been more sure in my life Eddie” Buck reached across the table placing his hand over Eddies and squeezing.

“Okay, Well, He’s gonna lose his mind when you tell him” Eddie laughed squeezing Bucks hand back as the waitress came over to take their order. They ordered their usuals and went back to sipping their coffee while waiting for their food.

“So, I had a thought” Buck started. Eddie looking at him filled with love as he explained his plan to surprise Christopher.

***

It was Christmas morning and Christopher had been staring at his clock, waiting for it to hit 6am, so when the clock flipped over he jumped out of his bed and jumped onto his dads who were still sleeping in their room before they grabbed him smothering him with Christmas kisses.

The three of them headed into the living room to the tree which had gifts scattered all around it. Christopher ripped through all of his gifts from Santa, before Eddie and Buck exchanged a few gifts with each other. The three of them opened gifts from Maddie and Chim, Hen and Karen, Bobby and Athena before Buck excused himself to the kitchen, grabbing the gifts he had hidden under the sink. He made his way back to his boys in the living room, passing a small package to Christopher. Eddie smiling at Buck, sure he knew what it was. Christopher carefully opened the gift, a photo frame with a picture of him, Buck and Eddie, the frame engraved with the word Family along the bottom. Christopher smiled at it as he turned it to show Eddie, seeing the paper tucked in behind it. He pulled it open trying to make sense of what it was saying.

“Chris, do you know what that is?” Buck asked noting the confusion on his face

“I don’t know” Chris shrugged.

“Those are adoption papers. I have signed them, and your dad has signed them, and if its okay with you we will submit them and I can officially be your dad”  
“Really?!?!” Chris yelped, tears springing to his eyes.

“As long as you’re sure it’s what you want bud”

“It is it is!!!” Chris all but screamed as he threw himself at Buck, tears falling down his face as Buck tightened his arms around him, rubbing his back and kissing his head as he tried to calm him down. Eddie’s eyes watering at the sight in front of him, heart filled with love for his boys.

Chris pulled back after a few minutes, and reminded Buck that he had another gift beside him. Buck sat Christopher beside him as he handed Eddie a small box delicately wrapped as Eddie looked at him in surprise. He slowly undid the ribbon tied around the gift before pulling off the paper to find a small jewellery box, his eyes going wide as they met Bucks expectant ones across from him.

“I figured, If I was going to make Christopher my son this Christmas” Eddie slid open the box “there’s nothing else I could want than to make you my Husband” Buck said quietly, leaning forward on one knee and taking the box from Eddies hand, removing the silver band and looking into Eddies tear filled eyes. “Eddie, I love you, Will you marry me?”

Eddie nodded before his mouth could find the words as Buck slid the ring on his finger.

“Yes, 100% Yes” Eddie said wiping his eyes as he lunged forward to kiss his fiancé, before turning to Christopher who was laughing and clapping his hands in excitement. “Best Christmas Ever, huh kid?” 

Christopher nodded before Eddie pulled him and Buck in hugging the two most important people in his life. Eddie couldn’t help but let out a laugh as Buck pulled away to look at him.

“What ya laughing at?” Buck smirked.

“Oh, you know, I have another gift for you” Eddie said reaching behind the couch to pull out a box that he threw at Buck. “It’s not gonna be quite as exciting as I hoped though” he laughed again.

Buck tore through the paper, noticing a box eerily similar to the one he had just given Eddie, opening it slowly to find the same band he had just proposed with, but in a slate grey instead. His head snapping up to meet Eddies eyes, confusion evident.

“I guess you beat me to it?” Eddie offered as Buck teared up, laughing at the same time.

“Oh my god?” Was all he could manage, as Christopher was far too amused by his two dads.

“So what do you say Buckley?” Eddie joked, “Wanna be a Buckley-Diaz?”

“Heck yeah I do, How about you Chris?” 

“Yay!!!” Christopher nodded enthusiastically throwing his hands in the air

“Yeah, Sound good huh?” Eddie smiled at his boys.

“Sounds perfect” Buck stated, smile splitting his face, not sure how he got so lucky.

“It is, it really really is” Eddie whispered, eyes meeting Buck’s over Christophers head.


End file.
